Kenshin Ruri
|birthdate= |birthplace= Shintō, Fiore |gender= Male |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Mocha |eye color= Maya Blue |vision= |skin tone= |height= 6'3 ft. |weight= 206 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Swan Hymn |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Homosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Batons (警棒, Keibō) |debut= |image gallery= }} Kenshin Ruri (瑠璃謙信, Ruri Kenshin) is a member of Swan Hymn, serving as the guild's unofficial community service chair. An individual whose passion for public service rivals his love of magic, he can be found splitting his waking hours between various projects and organizations, whether it is law and order or helping the next generation fulfill their magic potential. As a part of his "chair obligation", he remains adamant about his fellow guild members participating in public service in some capacity. This often includes dragging his guildmaster on some service adventure (much to the latter's chagrin). Appearance A dashing fellow with knightly vibes. Standing at a respectable 6'3, he cuts a muscular, well-built figure. Among his most admired features are the man's brilliant maya blue eyes, filled with kindness and sparkling with warmth; two traits he would glean from his sister's teachings of patience and good faith. Only on the rare occasion will they succumb to anger; the result of injustices he cannot ignore. Adorning his head is a crop of mocha colored hair, the sides kept short while short bangs drift around his forehead. They blend well with a chiseled jawline, while his hair color contrasts with cream hued skin. Coupled with firm biceps and a well-defined six-pack, he easily captures the attention of the opposite sex. For missions and organization work, he is commonly found wearing an athletic, form-fitting t-shirt with a high collar. The shirt itself is composed a nature green sleeves and outer with an off-white center, the latter outlined by turquoise that extends to the collar. Worn around his upper body are two belt-like objects, presumably intended for sword holsters that can be strapped to his back. Around his waist is a dark utility belt, filled with small magic items. Matching the belt are a set of utility pants, designed for both comfort and practicality. Likewise, he wears a set of turquoise and nature green gloves, protecting his hands from potentially unstable magic items (a common refrain given the nature of the organization). Lastly, he wear a set of light boots, built to handle the various terrains he has found himself traversing as Crusades member. Though he has a suit of armor (due to an obsession with knights) he often forgoes it due to its heavy weight. When off-duty or between missions, Kenshin's dress is remarkably casual. He is typically found wearing a solid t-shirt of some variety, his favorite colors being blue or green, though he will wear purple. Over this he wears an obsidian athletic jacket with a large turquoise stripe around the midriff; similarly colored stripes can be found around the color. Coming with these are set of relaxed jeans, suspended by a leather belt; on occasion he will switch out the jeans for khakis, but only if pressed by one of his comrades. Otherwise, jeans are the order of the day, as he finds them to be the easiest to maintain and most comfortable of the lower articles of clothing he owns. Completing the outfit are a pair of clarks boots with cream colored soles, the worked leather a rich shade of cinnamon. Like the jeans, they are worn for their comfort, though they add a hint of class to his otherwise casual guise. More rarely, he wears a set of sneakers, throwing them on for the odd day on the town or a light sports activity. Another guise he can be found in while off-duty. In the time between the young man's other responsibilities and commitments, the Ken volunteers at a local police headquarters, serving as a conflict mediator, a member of the force, and someone on the back end, helping with research and file organization. As a result, he can be found wearing said uniform when working at their facilities or on the task force in the community. This uniform consists of a collared, white long-sleeve shirt with said sleeves neatly rolled to just below the elbows. Emblazoned on the upper arm is the task force symbol, consisting of a black and gold design. Kenshin pairs the shirt with a jet black tie, finding the contrast aesthetically pleasing. The shirt is then tucked into a set of black pants, held up by another utility belt; this time issued by the police themselves. Tying the uniform together is a pair of standard-grade boots. True to his sweet-toothed nature however, he can almost always be found with a donut or pastry on his person, enjoying one or two on his breaks. Personality His defining trait is a peerless passion for public service and community outreach. Ken considers it paramount that he and more importantly his guildmates commit to such endeavors. Namely, he believes their status as respected guild and well-reputed center of learning and research necessitates an effort to aid their fellow man. Whether it's staying behind an extra hour to help a struggling student with material or taking the time to help a stranger with their groceries, Kenshin believes such acts to be critical. He's of the mind that small acts such as these build over time, and are a form of validation for those who receive them; an "I see you" in to be precise. A way to keep those from falling into despair and straying into the dark. As Ken says "you don't know how that small act of service might effect someone; a simply acknowledgment of their struggle and their being could be the difference between redemption and a dark, winding road". History Magic & Abilities Trivia